Thankful
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Blaine Anderson a boy who had never celebrated a holiday celebrates one at Kurt's and reveals what he is truly thankful for.


_A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING GUYS! How was everybody's Thanksgiving?_

_Mine was great. I ended up going to my older sisters with my dad where we shoved our faces, go figure and ended up having a Harry Potter Marathon(it's a yearly thing) because we are a Potterhead approved family!_

  
><em>But here. Enjoy a Klaine inspired Thanksgiving oneshot that I started this morning and finished tonight. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Thankful...<span>

__

__

__

_Don't be so nervous._Kurt typed out a quick message to Blaine on his phone while he and Carole worked on Thanksgiving dinner hip to hip in the kitchen together.

It was going to be their first Thanksgiving dinner as a family. Kurt and Carole both rose out of bed at the crack of dawn and began preparing the turkey.

It was about 7 AM when the smell of the turkey drifted throughout the house waking up the other members of the home. First it was Finn who was still practically asleep as he seated himself at the kitchen table.

Picking up his fork attempting to eat the food that wasn't even there yet.

He frowned and looked at his plate which in return Carole shook her head and attempted to explain to his son that dinner isn't done yet which is pretty much hopeless because the boy can't understand anything let alone completely wake up until he at least has something in his stomach.

So Carole quickly made her son some toast and ushered him out of the kitchen and into the living room where the New York Macy's Day was playing quietly on the TV.

A few moments later Kurt's phone buzzed again.  
>It was Blaine of course.<p>

_What if I don't know what to do,or what to say?_was Blaine's reply and a frown began to pull on Kurt's lips.

It wasn't only his first Thanksgiving dinner with his new family but it was also Blaine's first Thanksgiving in general and when Kurt heard that story it stuck a needle right through his heart.

The mere fact that Blaine his best friend had been staying cooped up at Dalton during the holidays alone just because his parents don't have a care in the world upset Kurt to no end. He was lucky enough to not only have his father but new additions as well to share holidays with.

Blaine was best friend, and no one deserved to spend the holiday alone.

So Kurt did what any best friend would do, he invited them over to their family dinner; at least that's what Kurt would do.

Kurt had always been so different than his friends; so much more mature, compassionate, and truly understanding. His father says he gets it from his mother. He was mature beyond his years he knew that but he also faced somethings in the world that the other kids in school or the town didn't have to face and sadly Blaine had felt that pain and sorrow too.

Setting his phone down he then looked up to see his father walking into the kitchen with Sophie in his hands.

Yep, the Hummel-Hudson's had a lot to be thankful this year and Sophie was one of them.

She of course came at a good time, when things have been so hard.  
>Kurt was away at prep school and his dad couldn't cope.<p>

When Kurt found out Carole was pregnant he couldn't be more thrilled.  
>He had a little sister to now spoil and love and his father he had someone else to focus on and protect.<br>It would help is father cope, he knew that and for that he was thankful.

Ever since his father had a heart attack and has gotten very sick Kurt didn't want his father to worry about him so much and Sophie she balanced them out and when Sophie came..she was beautiful.

She had Carole's hair and smile, Burt's eyes..and somehow she even had Kurt's diva like attitude and Finn's clumsiness if that didn't prove that they were now a family he didn't know what did. He gave a smile towards his half sister and father and turned back towards his phone to answer Blaine's question.

_Everything is going to be fine Blaine, you met everyone before. My dad is cool with you, Carole adores you. You have nothing to worry about. It's just a dinner, no big deal. (: _Kurt sent his reply back and the reply was almost to instant.

_It's not just a dinner Kurt. It's a holiday dinner. A family dinner, I have no right intruding with it. I should...I should just stay here. I'm just going to crawl back into bed and just watch Harry Potter all day. It's what I always do and oh god I __am rambling again.. I'm just going to go now. Happy Thanksgiving Kurt._

_Listen here Blaine Warbler Anderson...I tried to be nice, but clearly that doesn't work. So we can do this the easy way... or we can do it the hard way. _he waited a few more seconds before sending another.

_You are not in any way intruding on this dinner._Kurt smirked knowing if he annoyed Blaine enough he would have no choice but to come.

_We want you to be here._another few seconds.

_No one should have to spend the holidays alone...  
>So here is the thing.<em>

You are going to  
>SIT UP.<br>GET OUT OF THE BED...  
>MARCH TO THE BATHROOM, GET READY...<br>PACK UP YOUR HARRY POTTER MOVIES...  
>IGNORE THAT CRAP YOU CALL GEL..<p>

_AND DRIVE YOUR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN SIT DOWN AND ENJOY A THANKSGIVING DINNER..._

…...

YOU GOT THAT!

And by the way don't you even dare think of texting back. Just get ready and get here. We will talk then.

Happy Thanksgiving Blaine, I will see you soon (:

Kurt simply smirked, chuckling a little to himself.

His phone vibrated and he rolled his eyes.

_Just so you know my gel isn't crap._Blaine replied and of course he would defend that dreadful gel.

_Yes it is._ Kurt began to reply.  
><em>Your hair looks so much better without it and I swear if you show up to this house with that goop in your hair I will text Wes and tell him as soon as he gets off his break that if he doesn't throw away every single container of it I will hold his gavel at ransom.<em>

_You wouldn't._ came Blaine's reply.  
>But only he would he so would.<p>

_Test me_Kurt sent back.

_I'd rather not take any chances._

_Well good, now stop texting me and get ready. xo_

It was about another hour until the Turkey was finished.  
>The sides, deserts and everything was done.<br>They were soon ready to eat, they were just waiting on Blaine.

Kurt was starting to think Blaine wasn't going to show.  
>He was upset, and it showed.<br>There was a slowing pace in his steps and the smile that he wore all morning was starting to disappear as everyone started to set the table up to eat.

Burt and Carole tried to tell him that Blaine was probably hitting traffic on his way to get here. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't and just as they were about to sit down there was a knock on the door which made Kurt immediately hop out of his seat.

"I'll get it!" Kurt mumbled before rushing towards the door the door and opening it, revealing Blaine bag in one hand and plate in the other.

"I am so sorry if I am late Kurt. I-I... I didn't want to show up empty handed so I went down into the kitchen at Dalton and made some apple-crisp, I hope you don't mind." Blaine began to explain as Kurt stepped aside to let Blaine in.

"Blaine you didn't have to lift a finger but apple-crisp is great thank you." he reached out for the plate and Blaine's bag, setting the bag onto the couch.  
>"Nice to see you took my advice on the gel." Kurt stated a warm smile on his lips as he reached out with his free hand to grab Blaine's jacket and set it on the hook on the wall with the others.<br>"You look really nice." Kurt continued and he could of sworn he seen Blaine blush.

"Just follow me though. Everyone is already in the kitchen, dinner is on the table and the shoving of faces is about to begin."

"Even you?" Blaine began to chuckle and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a playful smirk.

"Even me, but lets just say I'm more of a graceful eater than the others."

Blaine fake gasped.

"But Kurt what about your skin and your figure." Kurt laughed, hitting Blaine on the shoulder before they both started walking towards the kitchen again.

"Oh shut up I'm allowed to treat myself once in awhile. Besides, mine and Carole's cooking is to die for. Isn't it Carole?" Kurt beamed as they took their seats at the table, setting Blaine's apple-crisp by the pumpkin roll and pie.

"Of course Kurt of course." Carole giggled.

"Hello Blaine dear, we are glad you could make it."

Blaine blushed for sure this time.

"I-I'm glad to be here Mrs. Hummel."

"I told you how many times to call me Carole." Carole explained and Finn for the first time looked away from the food and up towards his family.

"I'm glad Blaine is here and everything but I've been super hungry since I woke up. Can we just eat now." Finn began to complain, looking a little more alive than he had earlier in the morning. Everyone around the table just laughed and Finn frowned.

"Yeah Finn, we can eat." Carole smiled but quickly swatted her sons hand as he reached for the knife.  
>"But first why don't you tell us what you are thankful for."<p>

"Do I really have to?" Carole just gave Finn a look and he sighed.

"Fine." he mumbled.

"I am thankful for Kurt." Finn started and Kurt looked up quickly surprised as did everyone else and waited as Finn continued."and I am also thankful for my mom because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have this food.I am thankful for Burt because if my mom didn't marry him we wouldn't have Kurt to help steer my mom into making us this dinner.

I am also thankful for the food it smells really good and I can't wait to eat it. I am also uh thankful for the little dude that makes Kurt so happy. Because if he didn't come I would have to deal with Kurt moping after dinner."  
>Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and Blaine gave him a little smile which in return made Kurt flush a Finn paused and just as he paused Kurt was getting ready to yell at him but as soon as Kurt opened his mouth again Finn began to talk.<p>

"Oh and I forgot. I am also thankful for this holiday because we have no school which means more time to sleep and more time for X-box and Call of Duty. Uh.. yeah.. that is all."

"O-okay. Thanks Finn. I guess I'll go next." Burt mumbled before turning towards the rest of his family, and Blaine.

"I am not so good at words, like you all know.  
>But this past year has been some of the best times and some of the worst times.<br>But I am thankful for us mostly.  
>I am thankful that each of us was strong to make it through the rough patches that we had to face and Blaine." Burt paused for a moment as Blaine's eyes went wide and he began to slouch is his chair.<p>

"Thank you."  
>Blaine's mouth went dry.<br>"F-for what."

A small smile made it's way onto Burt's lips.  
>"For a little of what Finn said. Making Kurt happy.<br>For being there for him when we couldn't.

Being there for him when we can't.  
>We aren't there when he goes off back to school after holidays.<br>I always know you have his back. Like he has yours.  
>I am really glad that you came here, it really means a lot to Kurt and I know it means a lot to you.<p>

Happy Thanksgiving Blaine and I'm sorry you never had anyone to celebrate it with. Just know that you are welcome in our home at anytime. Got it kid."

Blaine didn't know what to say.  
>His eyes were starting to water and he was trying to hold it back.<br>Blaine could feel Kurt's hand squeezing his knee and he finally looked back up from his plate.

"T-thank you sir."

Burt nodded and turned towards Carole.  
>"Would you like to go next Carole."<p>

"I would like to go next, if you don't mind." Blaine called out playing with his fingers nervously.

"Blaine you don't have to reall-"

"No Kurt." Blaine stated firmly.  
>"I want to do this."<p>

"Then go ahead sweetheart." Carole directed and Blaine nodded, not really knowing what to do... so he stood.

"First of all what I really want to say is thank you all for inviting me here and I also would to say thank you Kurt for your determination to get me here.  
>You all made me feel really welcome like always and its nice to feel like I have a family for a change or something close to it, it's really nice.<p>

I'm not sure how this thanksgiving thing works but thanks. But there is one person in this room that I truly can't say thank you enough to and that is Kurt.

Every since that day on the staircase you changed my life you got past the walls that no one else could. I am so thankful to have you in my life for becoming part of my life.

This time last year I didn't think I would have anyone like you to talk to, hang out with.

You ended up teaching me courage in the end and what I am about to say is going to take a lot of courage right now.

I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now but I've never really thought of a good moment to say it.  
>I don't know if it is even a good moment now but hearing what Finn and your dad had said Kurt, I think it is a good time to say it." Blaine paused for a moment, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to stand up with him.<p>

"I am so thankful that I am in love with you." Blaine stated proudly and Kurt smiled down at him, tears in his eyes.

But Kurt, he stayed quiet as did the rest of the room and Blaine began to wonder if he did something wrong.

"What's the matter?" Blaine questioned and Kurt shook his head a smile still on his lips.  
>"I love you too." Kurt beamed, his hand running along Blaine's cheek.<p>

"But the problem is I really want to kiss you now."  
>"Then do it." Blaine whispered and Kurt actually laughed.<p>

"My entire family is right there."  
>"So what!" Carole cooed.<br>"I've been waiting for this moment for months!" she explained.  
>"Well I just want to eat." Finn mumbled.<p>

"I'd be really thankful for a kiss." Blaine whispered again and Kurt couldn't help but to lean in and press his lips against Blaine's. Yes, he could agree. He could be really really thankful for this.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I would like to once again thank everyone a very Happy Thanksgiving. And to celebrate and give thanks to all of my wonderful readers and friends here I ended up writing this! What are some of the things you are thankful for and how did you celebrate this evening?_  
><em>How are you going to spend the rest of your weekend?<em>  
><em>Any Black Friday shoppers like me? <em>

_Anyways. I think that is all for now and again.._  
><em>I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot.<em>  
><em>BlackFridayShopping!KurtBlaine one shot tomorrow? Maybe. _

_And also expect another chapter to Outlaws up soon!_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


End file.
